Exobyte Heroes
by Jacob65688
Summary: An ordinary kid named John and his friend Lenny go on an extraordinary adventure that gives them superpowers as they fight to save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I do not own DC Universe Online**

 **Exobyte Heroes**

 _ **By Jacob65688**_

 **Ch. 1 The Game**

I was sitting down, in my desk, at school. I sighed and whispered to my friend Lenny, "When is this gonna be over."

Lenny said, "It's only been 3 minutes." "Well it feels like it's been hours."

The teacher then looked at me and said, "Talking again Mr. Washington, detention." I said, "Nooo."

I was now sitting in detention. By the way I forgot to mention my name is John. Anyways, there was about 30 seconds left in detention I was counting down in my head, _"29, 28, 27, 26, 25."_

I was still counting down then the teacher said, "Well it's time to go, I hope you learned your lesson John.

I nodded my head and ran out. I went straight home and then ran into my dad.

My dad said, "Where do you think you're going mister." I said, "To my room, I about to download a game I've been wanting for ages, DC Universe online."

"Not today son, you got detention for the third time this week, that's a new record and I'm not happy about it. Second, we've got guest coming over," said my dad.

I said, "Is the Minister coming over again." He said, "No, it's Lenny's parents. We're going to have a discussion about you and Lenny's behavior. I mean come on John do you know what you're mother would say if she was here.

I looked down and shed a tear remembering what happened to my mother.

Flashback:

I was sitting in the backseat of the car. I was 8. We just had gotten back from a trip to Florida and we were heading back to Mississippi.

Everyone was laughing and talking. Then we stooped at an intersection and my dad said, "Let's get a picture before the light turns green. We all got in the picture and took it.

We were smiling and laughing. The light turns green and the car moves forward, but just as we got in the middle a large truck trying to run the light drove and hit us on our left.

Everything went blurry, then it got clear and I looked at the scene sirens were heard, people watched in awe, my dads' head had a cut, I had some bruises and my arm was bleeding, and my mother had her eyes closed and she was dead.

I cried and my dad was trying to get my mother to wake up as the medics opened the door and took us into my mother into an ambulance. :Flashback ends. I looked up at my dad as he left to prepare dinner.

The dinner was okay but I kinda snuck up into my to download the game on my PlayStation 3.

I looked up on my screen and saw that it was gonna be 16 hours.

I said, "16 HOURS! Come on, I'll guess I'll just background download.

I did so and yawned, "I'm getting really sleepy." I then closed my eyes and went to sleep.

I woke up and smiled. I looked at my PS3 and saw that the download was almost complete. I then took one look at my clock it read 7:30. I said, "Ah, 7:30. WAIT, 7:30! Got to get to school!

I threw on some clothes, grabbed my backpack, and grabbed my cereal box and ran outside. I ate some cereal while I ran.

When I got to the school due to it being not far away I threw the cereal away, ran inside, opened the door to my classroom, and no one was there. I said, "Huh." Then the old Janitor came by and said, "Sonny, what are you doing here."

I said, "Um… where's everyone at." The Janitor said, "It's Saturday, idiot." I said, "Oh." I then began walking away. The Janitor muttered, "Youngsters these days, pack of crazy fools."

I opened the door to my home and went up to my room. I turned on the TV and saw the download was complete.

I then grabbed my phone and called Lenny I said, "Lenny, it's done downloading." Lenny said, "I'll be right over.

A few minutes later Lenny knocked on my door and came in. He sat on my bed and I began to play DC Universe online.

I watched the intro and created my character, he had super speed and telekinesis. As it began there was a knock on my door.

It was our mailman he said, "Got a package for you, it's already been paid.

I took the package and signed the clipboard. I opened it and it was flashdrive. I said, "Wha? Lenny said, What's that." I said, "It's flashdrive. I'm gonna plug it in my PS3."

I did and the screen went black.

I cried in terror and went to go take it out when I disappeared.

Lenny did the same thing and I woke up in a pod being looked at by machines

 **Author's Note: Ah, Cliffhangers you gotta love'em.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I do not own DC Universe Online**

 **Ch. 2 Superpowers?**

 _Lenny and did the same thing and I woke up in a pod being looked at by machines._

The machine looked at me and said in a robotic tone, "Interesting, this one has super speed and telekinesis. What a unique combo.

The machine walked away and went to my friend Lenny. The machine said, "Flight and super strength, very useful.

The machine went to another pod and I looked through the window of the pod. I tried to figure out what to do but my mind couldn't think straight.

I took a deep breath and remembered what the machine said, " _Super speed and telekinesis."_ I thought to myself, " _So I have super speed and telekinesis, The Flash can vibrate his hand at a very strong frequency which may be enough to break the glass."_

I tried it. My hands began to move fast very fast. It soon became invisible to the naked eye. I then touched the glass and boom it cracked. I then punched it.

I climbed out of my pod and the machine said, "Escape in progress, request immediate reinforcements." The machine came towards me and using my telekinesis I froze him flew him back into the wall and he broke into pieces

I ran towards Lenny's pod and tapped it. Lenny immediately woke up. I remembered what the pod said about Lenny's super strength.

I told Lenny to punch the glass and he did so. It broke immediately. Lenny said, "What's going on." I said, "Trouble, we've got more robots coming."

Lenny said, "Were are we." I said, "Looks like we're in the game." We were about to run away when we heard someone beating on the pod. I turned around and saw it was a girl. She had a blue shirt, and blue jeans, with blonde hair, and greenish-bluish eyes.

I told Lenny to break open the pod. He did and the girl came out. She said, "Thank you, my name is Dawn. It seems I have the ability to control ice.

I said, "Okay, but we've got more soldiers coming in. Then I heard a voice coming through the intercom. It said, _"Hello can anyone hear me."_ I said, "Oracle?" _"Yes, how do you know my name. Never Mine, but more of Braniac's Robots are one their way."_

I said, "I kinda noticed, what do we do." _"There's a control panel to your right, if you can get into it you van open the door and move on."_ I looked to my right and turned on the system. "There seems to be some kind of passcode." _Yes, I know the passcode is a different language. Press the top right button, the bottom right, the middle, and the bottom left."_ I did so and the large doors opened to more robots.

I then started to run. I quickly noticed everything was moving slower as I was running. I thought to myself, "Guess it's one of the pros of speed force."

I saw Lenny who flew up into the air and broke a robots face. As I ran I used my telekinesis and picked up objects and flew it into other robots.

I saw Dawn using her ice powers and freezing the entire room, immobilizing the robots and I slipped. She said, "Sorry."

I then went into the next room and Oracle said, _"Destroy those pillars, then we can teleport the Justice League in and teleport you to the watchtower."_

Large robots tried to stop us. I punched a robot in the face and picked up another robot and slammed it into the ground. I then went to a pillar and destroyed it using a large robot and slamming it into it using my telekinesis.

Lenny punched one pillar a couple of times and it collapsed. Then Lenny came up to me and we watched Dawn freeze a pillar and had it collapsed.

Then a wormhole appeared and a man with blue tights, a red cape, and a S emblem appeared. It was Superman. He said, "Get in the wormhole I'll handle Braniac."

We didn't disobey and jumped in the wormhole and we appeared at the Watchtower. There was a crowd of people presumably part of the game.

We got in the crowd and Wonder Woman who was on a higher platform looked down at us and said, "Attention, I know you're all confused but we're here to inform you everything will be okay. Recently, You all are have Exobytes which grant you abilities. We will train you to control these powers, so form a line and prepare to go to your trainer."

Everyone got in line. I looked at Lenny and whispered, "How did this happen, one minute we were at home and now we're stuck in the game. This is impossible."

Lenny wasn't paying attention, instead he was looking at Dawn. I snapped my fingers at Lenny, he said, "Wha? What are you doing John." I said, "Concentrate Lenny, we've got to figure out a way to get back home."

We were then next in line and Martian Manhunter said to me, "Super Speed and telekinesis, I suggest you to work with the Flash and Raven." Martian Manhunter pointed to his right, "Go that way."

I went right and saw many other superheroes learning to use their powers then I saw the Flash. He was speeding around and he stopped right in front of me.

"So you must be the new guy with some of my powers," said the Flash. I nodded my head. He said, "Follow Me." He then sped off and I ran towards him. We stopped in a large room.

"This is the virtual training room, you go here to test your strengths, weaknesses, and limits," said Flash. Flash pressed a button and 3 of Gorilla Grodd's gorillas surrounded me. Flash said, "You're about to be attacked my Gorilla's what do you do?" I didn't do anything first and they fired at me and I flipped over and landed on the ground. I got back up and held up my fist in a battle stance. I then remembered something from a comic about the flash being able to run around in circles at great speed to produce a circular gust of wind.

I ran around, and around, and around, and around. The gorilla's feet lifted in the air and they went around in circles. I stopped and went straight in the mini tornado, and knocked each one out, by slamming them into each other with telekinesis.

When I was done I was really, really tired. Flash came up to me and said, "Good job but that was only 3 gorilla's. You'll face more than that if you want to be a hero. I smiled though and asked, "Where is the section where Raven is.

He said, "Down the hall then take a right." I thanked him and sped off. While running I nearly hit Dawn. I stopped just in time and I said, "Sorry." She said, "It's ok, anyhow who is your mentor." "The Flash," I said.

"Well then where are you going," said Dawn. I said, "I also have telekinesis so I have to go to Raven's section. Bye." "Wait, I never got to thank you for helping me," said Dawn. I said, "You don't have to it was the right thing to do." I then sped off.

Dawn thought to herself, _"I know I don't have to but I want to."_

When I got to Raven's section I saw that there was few people there and saw that most people had gotten cloaks, unlike me with black pants and a striped green and white polo shirt.

I soon ran to Raven who had a purple cloak hiding her face. To me she looked really creepy and I hesitated at first to talk.. Then I heard voice in my head say, _"Don't be afraid."_ I said, "Um… Hello."

She replied in a dark tone, "Hello, I see you have telekinesis." Then she went to pick up an object and put it in front of me. "Use your telekinesis," she said in a more light tone. I then cleared my mind and concentrated on that one lamp.

It didn't even move. I said, "Wha? It was just working earlier." Raven said, "I see the problem, you only concentrate enough when you're in battle or angry." She then walked to me and said, "There is something that is preventing you from concentrating. I'll have to go through your memories to find the place where you equal which will allow you to use your telekinesis whenever you want.

I said, "All my memories." She said, "Yes." She then put her hands on my head and I went through every memory that happened including when I came here.

She then said, "I've figured out the problem of why you won't concentrate enough. It's because of your mother's death."

I cringed and she said, "The last time you were the most happy was when you were in the car before it crashed. Concentrate on when you were happy." I asked, "So, you didn't see anything else." Raven said, "Yes, it was something I didn't want to know but I can tolerate it. Now Concentrate."

I remembered the time I was in the car and how happy we were then the lamp started to lift slowly and it moved towards me.

I smiled and stood up immediately making the lamp drop. We went through much more training after that and I was extremely tired.

When I left Lenny was waiting on me. I asked in a tired voice, "Who was your mentor." Lenny said, "WonderGirl."

We then realized something important, we didn't have a place to stay. I said, "What are we going to do." Then Raven who was close by said, "We have some extra rooms in the watchtower so you can stay there."

I thanked her and walked on. I went into the room and it had two bedrooms, a large flat screen TV, and a bathroom. Me and Lenny went out of the room because we were really hungry. On the way to the teleporter, Dawn was there too. Lenny immediately ran up to her and stood by her side. I casually walked and I said, "Hi." Dawn said, "Hi, where are you going." I said, "To go to a restaurant, I'm really starving." Dawn said, "Can I come." "Um… sure," I said.

We all went into the teleporter and we were teleported to an empty warehouse, assuming it was for safety reasons. We went outside into the streets of Metropolis . Dawn said, "I know where we can eat." She ran off. Both me and Lenny chased her at normal speed and we stopped at a big restaurant that was named Lynn's Diner.( **A/N Only name I could think of.)**

We went and I asked Lenny, "How much money do you have on you." He said, "40 dollars." I said, "I only have 10 and this restaurant looks like it's gonna be very expensive." I went up to Dawn and said, "Um… Dawn, we might not be able to afford food here." Dawn said, "It's okay my Uncle works here."

I let a sigh of relief and we took a table. I looked at the menu and took the number 17 which was a medium-rare steak. Dawn took the exact same as me and Lenny chose the Number 4 which was an omelet. We all got lemonade.

After the dinner we all said our goodbyes and me and Lenny headed towards the teleporter and Dawn went towards her apartment. We got to our rooms I immediately fell on the bed and went to sleep. Lenny got in his bed and flipped through channels and wondered how they even got service out here.

Then we all went to sleep.

 **Author's Note: Huh, very long chapter, see everyone next time.**


End file.
